Friendship is Bloodshed
by RussianRoflcopter
Summary: Twilight Sparkle and Rarity are having are relaxing time on a warm summer day, but things all too quickly turn into an irreversable tragedy. Warning: This story is very explicit, and contains violence from the outset.
1. A summer day

It was a bright day in Equestria, the sun was high in the sky and many ponies were out enjoying the warm weather. Twilight sparkle sat on the grass with her fore hooves crossed over, she was deeply interested in the book that lay before her, she turned the page over and noticed a white Unicorn approaching "Hello Rarity", she greeted warmly as Rarity lay down a picnic blanket and adjusted her summer hat.

"Hello darling", Rarity replied laying down on her back "Isn't it such a wonderful day to be out", she continued admiring the cyan sky and the cool summer breeze. Twilight gave an agreeing grunt as she was suddenly enveloped once again by her book. Rarity then pulled on a pair of shades and began to soak up some glowing rays of light.

Suddenly a blood curdling scream pierced the silence that had fallen on Ponyville. Both ponies sat up and scanned the horizon for any sign of trouble, without hesitation Twilight tossed her book aside and set off at a Gallop closely followed by Rarity. Soon they reached the spot.

There was a yellow Pegasus with a pink mane stood ten meters infront of them. Lying behind her was a crumpled orange pony, surrounded by a pool of expanding viscous red liquid. Their mouths fell open, clenched in her hoof was a clump of yellow mane and her back hooves were stained red.

The orange lump began to stir and Rarity and Twilight saw, as Applejack tipped over, the extent of her wounds. She was still coughing up blood and her face was heavily painted with blood. Her expression was pained and disguised by cuts and bruises that had formed on her cheeks. Her mane also appeared patchy, large amounts of it were detached and strewn around herself.

Her chest was completely torn open with a few snapped ribs poking out, blood bubbled out of the gaping cuts. The worst of her injuries was her left leg which appeared to be broken completely with little tissue and fur holding the wound together, from beneath the bloody mess that was her face a stream of tears were falling into the pool of blood.

Without a moments notice, Fluttershy lifted her right hoof up and brought it down on Applejacks chest. At first there was a compilation of cracks similar to the breaking of wood followed by a squelch as her organs were forced upwards. Applejacks chest completely gave in with an explosion of blood and flesh. Her organs suddenly burst out of her mouth in a stream of blood and intestines and spread out over the top of her mane accompanied by a shower of blood.

All the ponies were suddenly still, Fluttershy lifted her hoof away and seemed to shift her head from side to side assesing the damage she had dealt. There was little left of her once beloved friend.


	2. The fight

Twilight stood still her thoughts washed over her like a waterfall, she suddenly began to whimper. At the sudden noise Fluttershy spun her head round, she didn't seem at all surprised to see her friends. Her face was stained like her hooves and her eyes were red instead of there normal blue. A grin began to play across her face as she hid behind her pink mane.

Fluttershy began to walk forwards towards the two frozen unicorns. Both Twilight and Rarity tried to walk backwards but were both rooted to the spot by their own fear. A bead of sweat formed on Rarity's face.

Some how Rarity found the audacity to wimper "_Please_ Darling... j-j-just calm down... Please", as she concluded her sobs became more intense. Fluttershy continued to fill the gap between the two ponies. Twilight decided she had to do something, she racked her memory. Suddenly she looked to her right to see Fluttershy swing a rear leg at Rarity.

Rarity instantly ducked leaving Fluttershy off balance, Rarity suddenly grabbed her other rear leg with her hoof and pulled it from underneath. Surprisingly with a beat of her wing she gracefully flipped over the top of Rarity and landed with surprising force behind her.

Fluttershy then recoiled her fore hoof and punched rarity in her left rear leg, there was a audible smack. She then recoiled her hoof again. Suddenly snapping out of her fearful trance Twilight ran at Fluttershy, she jumped up and brought her rear hooves infront.

The blow was powerful and dealt straight to Fluttershy's face sending her hurtling towards the ground, she then contined to skid another metre. Twilight recovering from her actions assesed Rarity who was now struggling to stand with only three useable legs.

Twilight was surprised that Fluttershy had done so much damage with one hit.

A gentle groan alerted Twilight that fluttershy was up and fighting again. Looking over she saw that there was a clear hoof shaped cut across Fluttershy's face which was already drawing blood. As she panted wildly she wiped the blood off her face and scowled at the two ponies.

She then took flight with a strong push off, she gained some height before she gave a flap of her wings forcing herself down. Twilight pushed Rarity aside and tried to form some magic as fast as she could. She shut her eyes in expectation, when she opened them again she had Fluttershy in her aura. She then tossed the yellow Pegasus down to the ground, Fluttershy landed on her chest and the pain was spread evenly though her side. She was left gulping for air as her lungs had been heavily compressed by the impact. The fight wasn't over yet.

* * *

Authors notes: just so you know fear is a big part of the plot, in my opinion even the straight thinking Twilight would struggle to construct magic after witnessing the above. please review and be harsh if you have opinions against this... I need to get better.


	3. Two ponies down

Twilight lifted Rarity back up and gave her a once over before turning back to see Fluttershy galloping towards Twilight, accompanied by a thrust of her wings, Twilight had no time to think. The blow from Fluttershy's fore hoof collided with Twilight's shoulder but was only a glancing blow but still set Twilight spinning.

Fluttershy landed on her rear hooves, obtaining a firm stance before spinning around. She landed a hit on Twilight's chest sending her to the floor. Twilight struggled to breathe winded by the second punch. She wildly swung her hoof out colliding with Fluttershy's tripping her up. Twilight groped around and lifted herself up. She then raised her fore hooves before bringing them down on Fluttershy. The hit left Fluttershy bruised and out of breath.

Twilight then continued to smack her hooves into Fluttershy's ribs until she appeared to be unable to move coughing up some blood at the corner of her mouth due to internal bleeding. Twilight put Fluttershy out cold with a menacing pound to the face knocking a tooth clean out. Fluttershy's eyelids fell shut. The alicorn stood up triumphantly but soon regretting it as she saw the damage she had done.

She turned around to find Rarity struggling to nurse her wounded leg, which was now rather swollen. Twilight resumed her aghast expression and began to help Rarity with her wounds. "...w-w-what's going on Rarity?" , Twilight struggled to break the silence. Neither of them wanted to talk but they both felt something had to be said.

High above the two girls a Rainbow maned Pegasus was circling. Rainbow Dash suddenly saw the unconscious Fluttershy and the two ponies. Rainbowdash was shocked to see fluttershy hurt and found only the two ponies could be responsible. Rainbow Dash prepared her revenge without a moments thought as she plunged into a destructive nose dive.

The two girls ears pricked to the faint whistling noise. Rarity looked beyond Twilight and saw the Pegasus flying towards them, seeing Rarity's face agape Twilight quickly teleported the two of them a few metres away, causing herself some harm as she fell on her wounds.

Just then at the spot the used to be the blue Pegasus landed with explosive force sending cracks through the hard ground and a plume of dust rose around the the rainbow maned pegasus. Once again both ponies remained rooted to the spot as they watched the dust cloud settle.

* * *

Authors notes: I regret posting any of this... Please give a harsh review. Also Rainbow dash is terribly big headed :P ... Realistically she would have just landed and asked what the hay was going on?


End file.
